gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla Fanon: King of Skull Island
Kings of Skull Island, is a game by Big G Games. Characters Atro 40.png|V.Rex's are reoccurring enemies that appear in the worlds Jungle and Village. A giant V.Rex is also the boss in the world Jungle. ATRO 14.png|Dorats are reoccurring enemies in the worlds Beach, Village, and Jungle. Atro 7.png|Magumas are reoccurring enemies in the world Beach. Atro 3.png|Calcarisaurus are reoccurring enemies in the worlds Jungle, Village, and Trench. The look a lot like Anguirus for some odd reason. Atro 41.png|Arachno-claws are reoccurring enemies in the world Trench. They are very hard to fight, and fire beams of webs from their mouth. Atro13.png|Microscopic Destroyahs are reoccurring enemies in the world Beach. They hunt in packs and jump take away a large amount of life. NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_New_Monsters_-_Giant_Condor.png|Giant Condors are reoccurring enemies in the worlds Village and Jungle. atro 34.png|Third Form Destroyahs are reoccurring enemies in the worlds Beach and Trench. 200px-NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_New_Monsters_-_Destoroyah_Flying_Form.png|Flying Form Destoryahs are reoccurring enemies in the worlds Village and Trench. Godzilla_2_-_Godzilla_Sprite.png|Venatosauruses appear as reoccurring enemies in the worlds Jungle and Trench EX Godzilla 2.png|Godzillasaurus appear as minor and recurring enemies in the world jungle, oddly they are green, and are very similar to Godzilla's appearance after mutation. Varan_GMoM.gif|Varan appears as a mini boss in the world Village. Atro 9.png|Battra is the boss in the world Village. Atro 11.png|Kumunga is a mini boss in the world Trench. atro 42.gif|Biollante is the boss world Trench. Hedorah.gif|Hedorah is the first boss in the world Trench. Ghidorah_Animation_By_Darkrai_-_Ripped_By_Grim.gif|Ghirorah, is boss in the world Beach. MechaGodzilla_GMoM.gif|Mechagodzilla is a boss in the world Village. 53px-Gezora_GMoM.gif|Gezora is the main boss in world Beah. Godzilla GMoM.gif|Godzilla is the main playable character in the game. Rodan Ripped By Space Hunter M.gif|Rodan is a playable character in the worlds Jungle and Trench. Mothra GMoM.gif|Mothra is playable character in the worlds Village, Jungle, and Trench. Mothra is used to fight Battra in the world Village. Gigan.gif|Gigan is an unlockable character in the world Beach. Ghidorah GMoM.gif|King Ghidorah, is a playable character in the world Beach. 120px-Godzilla_Arcade_Game_-_Godzilla.png|Heisie Godzilla is an unlockable character once you win the game. Worlds There are four worlds in the game. Beach Beach is the first world in the game. is made up of long sandy beachs and at one point coral reef that is no longer underwater. Village Village is the second world in the game. It is made up of Skull Islander Huts and the great mountains of Skull Island is in the background. Jungle Jungle is the third world in the game. It is made up of dence trees and vines. Trench The Trench is the fourth worldin the game. It is a deep canon full of a dangerous creatures. Bonus worlds Venus Venus is a bonus world that you can unlock during the world Village, after you destory Not-Gezora if you walk backword instead of forward. atro 39.png|Battra Larvas are minor and recurring enemies in the bonus world Venus. Atro 34.png|second form destroyahs are minor and recurring enemies in the bonus world Venus. EX battra.png|Trendmasters Battras are minor and recurring enemies in the bonus world Venus. Mogera_Game.gif|Mogera is a mini boss in the bonus world Venus. Untitled.png|Gezora is a mini boss in the bonus world Venus. Untitled12.png|Hedorah is the boss in the bonus world Venus Godzilla_2_-_Hedorah_Sprite.png|Hedorah is a minor and recurring enemy in the game. 74px-Godzilla_Arcade_Game_-_Megaron.png|Megalon is a mini boss in the bonus world Venus. Pluto Pluto is a bonus world that you can unlock during the world Trench. if you walk backward when the level starts, you can go into the level Baragon_GMoM.gif|Baragon is the only enemy in the bonus world Pluto. You chase him threw the entire world. Rodan_Ripped_By_Space_Hunter_M.gif|Rodan is one of the playable characters in the bonus world Pluto. Mothra_GMoM.gif|Mothra is a playable character in the bonus world Pluto. Godzilla_GMoM.gif|Godzilla is a playable character in the bonus world Pluto. Category:Godzilla Fanon Category:Gigan389